


A Stressful Night

by persephone325



Series: Winter One Shots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Struggle, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone325/pseuds/persephone325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having trouble sleeping, Eva decides to watch TV. But when she finally heads back to bed, all is not well with Bucky.</p><hr/>
            </blockquote>





	A Stressful Night

Eva was having trouble sleeping. Tossing and turning in the bed next to Bucky, who was out like a light. Every so often, he would twitch slightly. But other than that, he didn't wake. Eva ran her hands through her hair as she stood up from the bed. Rays of moonlight shone through the window panes, casting her shadow on the floor. She quietly slipped out of the bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Out in the living room, she stretched and headed towards the kitchen. She flipped on the light over the sink, grabbed a glass out of the cupboard, and filled it with water from the sink. After taking a few sips, she walked over and sat down on the couch. She grabbed the remote off the table and turned the television on, making sure the volume wasn't too loud.

She absentmindedly flipped through the channels, until she came across Scream 4 on one of the movie channels. Eva shrugged and set the remote back down on the table. A quick glance at the clock told her that it was quarter after one in the morning. She took another drink of her water, then set the glass on the table next to the remote.

The movie went by rather quickly, and Eva felt really satisfied with the ending. It had been a long time since a movie gave her such a great feeling of satisfaction. She turned off the television, and grabbed her now empty glass. She headed into the kitchen and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was nearly half past two now. But she still wasn't very tired.

With a shrug, Eva set her glass in the sink and turned on the hot water. She grabbed a sponge and the dish soap, and began cleaning the few dishes that were in the sink. About five minutes later, the sink was empty and Eva was drying everything and putting it away. She stretched her arms over her head and yawned. She flipped off the light and headed back into her bedroom.

Quietly, she opened the door and entered the room. She shut it just as quietly and walked towards the bed. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, but the bed was empty. Eva bit her lip as her heart sped up. She couldn't see Bucky anywhere in the room, but she knew he was still there. Panic and fear swept through her when she thought back to when this had happened before. Bucky was having an episode.

Moving slowly, Eva approached the side of the bed. She turned towards the closet and took a shaky breath. With shaky hands, she reached out for the door handles.

"Bucky?" She called out softly, her voice cracking with fear. Her hands were mere centimeters away from the handles when the doors burst open. Eva cried out as she flew backwards and became pinned against the bed. Her cry became muffled as she felt Bucky's cold metal hand over her lips. She grabbed a hold of his arm and tried in vain to pull off but, when she felt something sharp and cold against her neck, she let her hands fall back against the bed. She didn't resist him.

"Why are you here?" Bucky growled, his voice harsh and commanding. Rays of moonlight fell on his face, and she could see that his eyes were different. They were cold and piercing as he glared down at her. He wasn't Bucky anymore. He was the Winter Soldier. Eva let out a muffled reply, but it was incoherent. "Why are you here?" He repeated, uncovering her mouth so she could speak. "Why won't you just leave us alone?" Eva shook underneath him.

"Please, Bucky. I'm unarmed." Eva whispered, keeping her hands on the bed. She didn't want to move. "Bucky... Bucky, come back to me." She pleaded in a desperate voice. "It's Eva. It's Eva!" She could see his expression start to change. But the Winter Soldier took over once again. He picked Eva up by the neck, and pinned her against the wall.

"Leave us alone!" He demanded, holding the blade in his hand as if he was ready to strike. Eva quickly reached her hand out, and placed it over his heart.

"Your aнгел..." She whispered, feeling his erratic heartbeat in his chest. "Aнгел." She repeated, seeing the expression of his face change. The Winter Soldier was gone, and Bucky was back. The knife fell to the floor, and Bucky followed. He hung his head and looked at the floor. Eva fell to her knees, and quickly grabbed the knife. She slid it underneath the nightstand, making a mental note to put it in her safe later.

"Eva..." His voice cracked, and she didn't even need to see his face to know that he was crying. She wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him close to her. His head rested on her chest, and he slumped to the floor. Eva cradled him and stroked his hair gently.

"Shh... Bucky, it's OK." She shushed him and kissed the top of his head. She could feel the wetness of his tears on her shirt. "I'm fine." Eva whispered, before humming softly.

"I don't want to hurt you." He choked out. "Ever." Eva continued humming and gently stroking his hair.

"Everything's OK. I promise." Eva tilted his head up to face her. She wiped the tears away from his eyes and smiled lovingly at him. "Just sleep now, baby." She placed a gently kiss on his lips. He placed his metal hand on her cheek, and caressed her gently. Eva pulled away, and interlaced her fingers with his metal ones. She began humming softly again, holding him tightly against her.

"My aнгел..." Bucky whispered softly, before drifting off to sleep with Eva's soft humming washing relief over him.

**Author's Note:**

> aнгел - Angel


End file.
